


Cravings

by Cauliflower_steaks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, Chubby El, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cauliflower_steaks/pseuds/Cauliflower_steaks
Summary: Byleth finds herself distracted by Edelgard's changing figure, which leads to a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Cravings

It’s mid-winter, and Byleth is on her way back to Enbarr. It’s her home now, she supposes; though really she thinks home would be anywhere that Edelgard is. She glances at the basket in her right hand. It’s full to the brim with food and sweets that she’d picked up on her travels. Lately, she’s made a habit of picking up some supplies on her last day before returning home, so that she can make dinner for Edelgard that night. This time, there’s a variety of foreign spices, some cured meats, a variety of cakes and sweets, and even a bottle of wine. She might have gotten a little carried away, but El is always so excited to see what Byleth brought back that she couldn’t help herself.

They approach the palace, and she finds Edelgard waiting outside for her. It’s already late evening, and she’s bundled up in a warm coat that reaches all the way down to her ankles. It’s been almost two months since she last saw her, and even though she can barely see her body, she can still tell that she’s even cuter than the last time, her hair down and a scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. 

Byleth waves at her. In truth, she really wants to hug her, but she’s learned that Edelgard gets quite embarrassed when people are around- and there are a lot of people around.

‘Hello, Byleth,’ Edelgard says, and Byleth can tell she’s trying to mask the affection in her voice. Everyone knows that they’re at least romantically involved; the ones closest to them know that they’re engaged. Still, Edelgard is an incredibly private person, and she prefers to express her affections behind closed doors. 

They walk together, Edelgard informing her about the latest goings-on in her sphere as they go. She notices her eyeing the basket in the crook of her arm a few times, but she hadn’t asked about it like she normally would. In fact, she seems a little bit dejected, and Byleth doesn’t know why. She decides to try to cheer her up.

‘I got you some sweets, El,’ she says, gesturing to the basket. Edelgard smiles at her, but Byleth finds that it doesn’t reach her eyes, which is unlike her. 

‘You’re very thoughtful, Byleth.’ is all she says, before allowing their conversation to turn to silence. They reach their kitchen, the smaller one that used to be used for the left wing, that Byleth had since appropriated for herself once the palace staff had been downsized. She seizes the chance to get El alone.

‘Have you eaten yet?’ she asks, hoping that that may be the reason for her lack of enthusiasm about the treats.

‘Ah… no. Just a light snack,’ Edelgard says.

‘I have some more stuff here. I want to make dinner for you.’

Edelgard looks at her, and Byleth notices a definite note of sadness in her eyes.

‘Oh… alright.’

She opens the door, holding it open for El. Once inside, she slips off her winter coat and hangs it over a chair. Byleth catches her staring at her.

‘Byleth you look great,’ El says. She hesitates- though she’s improved a lot, she still struggles with reading emotions, sometimes. There’s no hint of desire in her voice, so she supposes she doesn’t want her to start stripping. Eventually, it prompts her to look down at her own body. In truth, she barely ever checks her appearance in a full length mirror- she usually just fixes her hair and then sets about her day. She’s been training a lot lately, far more than she did when she was at Garreg Mach, and she supposes it’s evident in the leanness of her figure. She didn’t realize it was noticeable, though.

‘Oh. Thanks.’ She sets her ingredients out on the counter and begins to think about what to make. Edelgard still hasn’t taken off her coat. Byleth decides to pour her a glass of wine. She really wants to spend a peaceful and relaxing evening with her, after looking forward to it for so long. But El seems a little off.

‘Why don’t you get comfortable? This is going to take a while to prepare,’ she says, placing the wine on the table and pulling the chair out, ushering her to sit down.

Edelgard slips off her coat and places it on top of Byleth’s. Byleth can’t help but stare. She’s wearing a long, white dress, closer to a nightgown than a day dress. It covers her arms and legs, but it has a very low neckline and fasteners in the front that look like they could easily come undone at any moment.

Byleth noticed that Edelgard had been gaining weight. It was an unsurprising, but welcome development. She’s always had a sweet tooth, and now that she spends more time signing documents than fighting, it was something of an inevitability. First, it was showing in her thighs, making them softer and thicker. Then it was her hips, and the way they started to swell out definitely kept Byleth awake for a few nights. Edelgard never commented on it, so neither did Byleth, but she finds it incredibly attractive. Now, she looks fuller all over. She can’t really tell due to how flowy her dress is, but she can certainly see the way her cleavage is threatening to spill over the fabric. She’s always been beautiful, but now Byleth finds herself wanting to tear the dress from her body and take her right there.

‘I know I’ve gotten fat. You don’t need to stare.’ Edelgard says. Byleth can hear the hurt in her voice, and it feels like a slap to the face. She’s never heard her talk to her like that before, and she wants it to stop.

‘What? I think-- you look amazing, El. That’s the only reason I was staring…’

Edelgard doesn’t reply, just sits down, and silently sips her wine.

\--

At dinner, she watches the way Edelgard dejectedly picks over her plate, instead of relishing it with a smile like she usually would. Byleth really didn’t mean to cause her any offense, and she doesn’t know how to rectify it. Moreover, she keeps getting distracted and staring at her. She can see the fullness of her breasts perfectly now, the way they swell and threaten to take over the low neckline of her dress. She wonders how her legs and hips look, sitting down like this.

Suddenly, Byleth has an idea. 

She picks up her spoon, lifts it halfway to her mouth, and then loosens her grip and allows it to fall to the floor. The clatter draws Edelgard’s attention, and she looks up at Byleth wide-eyed. Her face has grown even more adorable, with any hint of gauntness now gone, replaced with puffy, feminine cheeks. Byleth drops to her knees and crawls under the table. Even though it’s dark, she can still make out her silhouette, and Byleth has never been more glad that she acted on an impulse. Edelgard is sitting on the fabric of her skirt, meaning that it’s pulled tight across her lap. She can see how full her hips are now, and the way her thighs spread out across her seat is enough to practically make Byleth’s mouth water. 

Initially, she had intended to just look briefly, then return to her seat and try to make amends with her. Now, she’s thinking she might be better able to communicate her feelings with actions instead of words. She crawls closer to her, and feels her stomach lurch with lust at the thought of spending the night between her wife’s thighs.

‘Byleth?’ Edelgard calls, sounding concerned. She can hardly blame her, considering she’s probably been under the table for about three minutes now. To set her at ease, Byleth settles herself across from El’s lap, and in one fluid motion, sticks her head under her skirt. Though most of the fabric is tucked underneath her, it’s slippery texture means that it comes out from under her with ease, giving Byleth enough room to move all the way up to Edelgard’s thighs. She’s not wearing bloomers, just some silky underwear; she must have been hoping for this too. She can already smell the scent of her sex, can feel how warm her skin is, and the heady mixture is enough to draw a moan from Byleth.

‘Eh!?’ El half-shrieks, pushing herself back from the table as soon as she realizes what’s going on. ‘Byleth, what are you doing?’

Byleth, not willing to move from her new home, simply responds by sliding both of her hands all of the way up Edelgard’s legs, before settling on her hips and squeezing. She’s so soft there too; she thinks she could play with her for weeks and not get bored. She hears Edelgard’s sharp intake of breath, muffled as it is through the tent of fabric that’s surrounding her head.

Much to Byleth’s delight, Edelgard begins to unbutton her dress, all the way down to her hips, so that she can actually see Byleth. Byleth peeks up to catch a glimpse of her breasts, but El places her hands on either side of her face, tilting her head fully upwards so that she’s looking her in the eye.

‘Why are you doing this?’ she asks, and Byleth thinks that might be one of the only silly questions Edelgard has asked in her life.

‘I want you.’

‘But-- you haven’t even finished your food yet!’

‘I don’t need to,’ she murmurs, pressing messy kisses to her lower stomach, leaving her wet with saliva when she pulls away. She remembers how she used to be hard with muscle; now she’s soft there too, with her belly pouching slightly over her panties. Byleth lets her kiss trail progressively lower until she’s just above her underwear. Edelgard squishes her thighs together, squirming with arousal.

‘We can’t do it here. Hubert is going to check on us any minute now.’

Byleth doesn’t have time to be disappointed, although she had been harboring a small hope that El would let her have her in the dining room. She untangles herself from El’s dress and then stands, holding her hand out for her to take it. 

‘Wait,’ El says, and stands to button her dress back up. She can have her brazen moments- there've been times when she’s allowed Byleth to princess carry her, half undressed, back to their room- but her newfound self-consciousness means that she takes her time to set herself right before taking Byleth’s hand. It makes Byleth’s chest ache with tender emotion. She doesn’t want her wife to feel anything less than beautiful all of the time, but she doesn’t know how to say it. She hopes she can just show her instead. 

She lets El lead her down the corridor to their bedroom, taking in the sight of her figure in the dimly lit hallway. She has an hourglass figure, much like her own. Even though her waist isn’t so thin now, it’s still the slimmest part of her, and that makes the swell of her hips and breasts look so much alluring. 

Edelgard reaches the door and shoots Byleth a shy look before disappearing behind it. Byleth follows, hurriedly closing it behind her. She takes one look at her and knows what she has to do. She pushes her against the door and roughly cups her chest. El’s nipples are erect now, and she can see them far too well considering that there’s a layer of fabric over them. Clearly, El was not wearing a bra. She moans when Byleth places one in her mouth, letting her tongue dampen the fabric. She then presses a leg between Edelgard’s, prying them apart until her knee is pressed against her nether region. She starts on her neck then, trailing hot, wet kisses from her ear to her clavicle.

‘Mmmm…’ she moans, pawing at El’s breasts a little more before letting her hands slide down to the hem of her dress. She starts to unbutton, starting from the bottom and working her way upwards, and finds herself mesmerized when it easily falls to the floor. She’s totally naked, save for her silk panties.

Before she can stare any longer, El wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in for a kiss, sighing into her mouth as Byleth explores her with her tongue.

‘I missed you,’ El whispers in her ear as Byleth eventually pulls away, and she feels that warm feeling spreading through her chest. She’s relieved that she isn’t still angry with her.

‘I missed you so much. I really wanted to do this every night while I was gone,’ Byleth says. El smiles and presses her head back down against her neck. Byleth wastes no time in giving her what she wants, licking and biting her until she’s gasping in pleasure. She moves to the bed soon after, sitting there with a shy smile as she waits for Byleth to join her. Her breath hitches in her throat; her thighs, her breasts, her hips, her stomach, _everything_ about her looks so touchable that she doesn’t even know where to start.

Eventually she joins her there, and El pulls her in for more kisses. She lets her hand slip between her legs, squeezing the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Then she begins to gently tease her clit, moving her fingers in small, teasing circles.

‘Ah- Byleth,’ El calls after some time, no longer able to resist her teasing. ‘How do you want to do this?’

Byleth swallows. She could take her an yway and be happy, but one thing in particular has been on her mind since she saw her under the table. She pulls away from her and lies down in the centre of the bed.

‘Sit on my face.’

She watches the look on Edelgard’s face change from bashful to purely lustful as she moves closer to Byleth. She stands, unsteady on the wobbly mattress, before securing herself by holding onto the headboard. Then, she slowly lowers herself onto Byleth. Byleth is throbbing already, despite still being fully clothed, as she watches her descend. Her pussy has always been unfairly perfect, but now her rear is so full and round. She looks so delicious that the few seconds it takes her to position herself feel like hours. 

Finally, she’s on top of her, and Byleth can taste her fully. She’s heavier now than she used to be, and her thighs and butt fully envelop Byleth’s face. It’s heavenly- she thinks she could probably die happily like this. She settles her hands on her ass, squeezing it hard while wasting no time in eating her out. She’s already slick, but she’s positively dripping after just a few minutes, pulling Byleth’s hair and gasping her name. Clearly, she really _did_ miss her.

El begins to rock her hips slightly, and the way her body is tense tells Byleth that she’s impatient for an orgasm. She reaches up and pulls her thighs apart, so that she’s fully spread out over her face, and begins to lick with increased fervour. She’s like a ripe peach, dripping with delicious juice, and Byleth doesn’t intend to let a single drop go to waste. 

‘Fuck, Byleth-’ El gasps, playing with her own nipples as she begins to fully ride her face, hips rocking back and forth with an increased pace. A few well placed licks to her clit and she’s orgasming, her whole body shuddering as she pulls Byleth’s hair. Byleth loses track of how many times she makes her climax after that; minutes seem to stretch into hours as she loses herself in El’s body entirely.

When she finally pulls off, Byleth’s exhaustion from her travels sets in all at once, making her body feel as heavy as lead on the mattress. El joins her, lying on her side with her back turned to her. Byleth waits for her to turn around for a few moments, but her eyelids keep drooping shut, so she decides to take the initiative and set this right before she drifts off to sleep.

‘El,’ says Byleth, drawing her attention. 

‘Y-yes?’ she says, craning her neck to look at her from over her shoulder.

'I like it when you eat my cooking. I don't want you to eat less, or anything like that. I like how soft you are all over.' 

El just looks at her, her eyes wide. Maybe she wasn’t clear enough.

‘What I mean is... is that I wouldn’t change anything about you. I love you the way you are.’

El turns to her then, and nestles her head under Byleth’s chin with the kind of speed that can only indicate that she had been dying to cuddle her this whole time. 

‘I’m sorry for being so grumpy earlier…’ El murmurs against her chest. Byleth strokes her hair. 

‘It’s okay.’

Then she wraps her arms and legs around her and squeezes her, and Byleth thinks there’s nowhere she’d rather be on the planet than in this bed with her.

‘I love you too, Byleth. I always will,’ she looks up at her, smiling. ‘But now you have to let me take care of you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill to this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=340700


End file.
